


Claustrophobia

by TuhuoMichiferprprpr



Series: First Love In The World [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elevator Sex, Gentle Sex, Human Alternative Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuhuoMichiferprprpr/pseuds/TuhuoMichiferprprpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It reminds the worst place Lucifer has ever been to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia

They are finally set free from the Cage now, at the cost of losing Angel Grace.

It was a hard time in the beginning, when two of the most powerful Archangel became mortal. They have to be accustomed to the vulnerable human body once Lucifer thought inferior. He can’t deny that he even got disgusted with himself initially seeing his mighty wings disappear. Both of them now can understand why Castiel said “Going to toilet everyday is so annoying.” since the human instincts and sensitive feelings are so sophisticated and diverse. They had built the Earth together, exiled the Darkness together, and defeated the Leviathans together, but that they have to go to downtown to get some stupid McDonald hamburgers to fill their complaining stomachs by taking crowded buses instead of snapping fingers really depressed them for a while.

The Angel Blade is gone. The Enochian loses magic. The Holy Oil does no harm now.

They are just…

Lucifer… he barely stood adapting human identity at first, the one he was jealous the most in the universe, the one that used to took away Father’s love, Michael’s love and put him in the deepest jail in Hell. But now, losing Grace, losing wings, losing the Kingdom of Demons, he is one of mortals.

The Morning Star is no more.

But Michael seems to be easier with the situation, since he was not the one who stayed in the deepest Hell for thousands of centuries. He has been watching humanity for a very long time and quite familiar with human behaviors, how they express feelings, how they react to certain situations and how their body works biologically.

That’s why when Lucifer is shouting fearfully once more, Michael always embraces him tightly, rubs his little brother’s blonde hair and keeps consoling him, whispering the Anthem of the Angels, just like the old days an extremely long, long time ago.

“I’m bleeding even when a stupid stunt man-made knife slides my skin!” Trembling, Lucifer can’t help falling tears, shrinking on the sofa and holding a bleeding hand.

“It’s alright. You are with me,” Michael put Lucifer’s head closely on his chest, pressing the cut where is leaking red, “It’s just a little human blood. Nothing’s going to happen. I promise.”

Lucifer holds back his sobbing a little when he felt the warmth of his big brother.

“I will never leave you again. Don’t worry. Just relax.” Michael reassured, just because he knows how sensitive and strange Lucifer feels like to be a human. And now he only wants to compensate what he didn’t give to Lucifer during those millenniums.

It’s totally different from a vessel. Even though vessels like Sam Winchester and Nick had already told him how strange the humans feelings are, being a real human is way more sensitive and fragile, physically and mentally.

Especially in some situations that bring Lucifer painful and miserable flashbacks.

They have lived in a high-floor apartment in New York city once, since in New York city they can holds hand on the street, and no human would see them as monsters that will burn in Hell, though they already had. But they just lived there for a very short period, because Lucifer hates that place in the very beginning place.

The elevator.

Every time when Lucifer gets into an elevator, Michael can tell from Lucifer’s sweating forehead how stressful he is.

And he knows. That’s on him. That's Michael's fault.

So every time Michael would hold Lucifer’s hand tighter and rub his thumb just to make his exhaling brother at ease, bending over and whispering softly near his ear, “It’s alright. We’re almost there. This is not Hell.” regardless the way that people look at them.

The elevator reminds Lucifer the worst place in this world, where all his hatred and desperation and fury started, where the intention began to corrupt, where he was abandoned crudely by Michael.

The Cage.

The light is getting dimmer and smaller when the door of elevator closed, just like the scene that engraved deeply in Lucifer's mind.

Just like when his beloved Michael kicked him into Hell, flew away from Hell, and left Lucifer alone in the Cage for thousands of centuries. The light of Michael’s Grace was fading, little by little, away from him. The light that used to guide Lucifer while he was in his infancy, that he had never thought to be disappeared, left nothing but darkness with him, without all his Grace and glory.

So just imagine when the elevator breaks down.

“NO!!!” Lucifer screams, kneeling on the floor of the elevator, “Not again…” His words are trembling and broken, rolling like a cat in the corner.

Now even Michael doesn’t know what to do exactly to comfort him. This situation truly reminds them the painful memory they both had, although Lucifer bears more.

“No I’m not leaving you,” though he has lost the Angel Radio that can hear his brother’s thoughts, Michael does know what Lucifer fears most. And he holds Lucifer closely in his arms, letting him curl up in his warm embrace, “It’s just a stupid broken elevator. We’ll get out of here soon. Now slow your breath for me, would you?” He rubs away the tears on Lucifer’s cheeks, flapping gently on Lucifer’s back to alleviate his irregular breathing. The heavy hot breath hits against Michael’s collarbone. He curved his fingers into Michael’s shirt, almost tearing it apart.

“This place is… too narrow,” Lucifer said the fragment words while sobbing uncontrollably, “and dark.” He bites his bottom lips so hard that it even draws blood.

It was such a wrong choice to come back now, bearing the terrible memory of falling to Cage, bearing his agonized brother in his arms, bearing the profoundly guilt inside his heart.

“You are going to be alright. Trust me.” He comforts, pressing a kiss on his brother’s forehead. He wants to do anything at any cost that can pacify Lucifer from his pain.

Instead of staying anxiously in the damn box, Michael brings his lips to Lucifer’s, pressing smoothly and moving along the trembling bottom lip. That always works while Lucifer was young, when the Morning Star got distressed, Michael is the one who always comforts him from the nightmares a very, very long time ago.

Lucifer keeps sobbing for a while, then it melts into a slight moan passing the tip of his tongue. Trying his best to ignore the fear tossing in his heart, he opens his lips mildly to answer Michael’s action with his eyes slightly closed.

Wrapping Lucifer’s blonde hair, Michael slips a bit into his mouth, sticks his own lips on Lucifer’s bottom lip, and sucks softly. The hum of Lucifer would only make rut inside. The fear in Lucifer’s eyes now turns into greed partly. And he slips his tongue to the edge of his lips to taste the big brother’s warmth. Michael tries to be slower since Lucifer is the one who’s always been impatient. Michael wants to treasure this time, especially when they’re human now——they already loses the eternity. But as the black eyes that are trying to hold back the desire meet the needy blue eyes covered with lust, (even when he was an Angel, he could hardly bear that.) he can’t take it anymore.

The patience that Michael’s most proud of, breaks down because of his brother.

Michael forces his tongue into Lucifer roughly, teasing the younger brother’s tongue between heavy gasps. The abrupt reaction causes Lucifer to shock a bit, but then there’s a strange warm stream throughout his entire body and he bucks his waist against Michael, groans loudly and vaguely passing his need through Michael’s shivering tongue, which only makes his kiss rougher and harder into Lucifer, makes Michael want to eat him raw, to occupy him completely. Lucifer likes that. He likes the truth that he’s the only one who can expose Michael’s lust by a single easy moan.

Lucifer turns and sits on Michael’s hip with his legs widely apart, pressing against him onto the corner, tangling his own tongue in molest along Michael’s and both of them pant violently among kisses and moans. Groaning unceasingly, he grabs Michael’s black hair tightly and dips his crotch slightly just for a little friction that can draw Michael’s attention—— he has already been really hard.

Answering Lucifer’s need, Michael lifts his body up a bit, peeling his shirt with no waste of time. His eyes wander along Lucifer’s human body for a moment. The mature male’s muscles line, the stout chest that leaks sweat and shifts with Lucifer’s respiration, the two pink heave on his chest, all of these features in front of him made Michael gasp heavily and pulse strongly in his veins.

Michael’s lips come to the pulsing neck, sucking mightily that can bring a sign of red for the next few days, and then the collarbone, then the chest and the nipples. Caressing gently along the waist line, tongue rotating and licking and squeezing the hard heave, Michael heard a loud groan deep inside Lucifer’s throat. Lucifer throws his head back and pushes his chest against Michael, one hand already on the gap between their crotches rubbing on the jeans.

“Michael...” Whining, Lucifer seizes Michael’s hair tighter, body squirming in greed. He slips his hand under Michael’s shirt, lifting up to strip off the constraint.

Michael can’t wait any longer as well. He unfastens Lucifer’s button quickly and pulls down the zipper in rush. Sneaking under Lucifer’s jeans, he twists the tip of the arousal gently on the thin tight boxers which is already stained with pre-come, causing the younger brother shudder with moan greedily. Lucifer stretches his fingers into Michael’s boxers directly — he is not as patient as his brother after all — teasing the congested cock with his filled want inside.

After taking off both of their jeans and underwear in hurry, Lucifer sits back on Michael’s hip, with the touch between bare fleshes directly. Both of their cocks shivers up a bit when they touches and rubs. Michael strokes them together in one hand, humming in a low voice full of hunger.

Lucifer pushed upward to feel the squeezing between Michael’s hand and cock. The hot tight hand and the wet cock covered with both of their pre-come made the younger brother’s arousal even harder and swelled.

Michael plays it slowly, regularly, to let his brother feel each move and step that drives him insane. Lucifer flings his face backward with closed eyes. Michael gazes at his needy bother who opens his lips slightly to put out his tongue. “Lucifer…” he summons him like before, but not with desire covered. And Lucifer’s blue eyes glance at his. Michael pushes his own lips on Lucifer’s violently, slides into it, teases along his tongue and palate that makes a shout from Lucifer. Michael’s hand is still stroking both cocks now. When his tongue licks the palate of Lucifer, he brushes and presses the tip of Lucifer’s cock that is leaking plenty of pre-come while Lucifer’s eyes are still mildly open. Lucifer groans, almost shouts with his lips on Michael while gazing into Michael’s dark eyes. That makes Michael shudder inside out. He strokes them in a faster speed, loses rhythm, without eyes moving away from him.

Lucifer bites Michael’s bottom lips again to release his feelings.

_Yeah, that’s it. One more stroke. Just one more…_

And Michael stops.

Hand moving off from their cocks, he pulls away from Lucifer’s lips. He stares at his unpleasant brother who’s complaining and frowning and squirming for one little friction.

“Can’t just let you come in this way.” He skims Lucifer’s nipples again.

“You gonna leave that cock alone? Now?” Lucifer whimpers about his sudden halt, watching his swelled dick.

Michael smirks. He lifts up the hand from their cocks to Lucifer’s lips, circling and rubbing to console the blaming brother. Then he pushes Lucifer’s head down to whisper near his ear.

“I wanna feed your needy hole until you come.” He licks the blushed earlobe.

Lucifer groans near Michael’s ear, “Then make it quick!” He bucks his hips toward Michael’s cock.

“Shh…” Michael pushed Lucifer to sit straight and put his fingers on Lucifer’s lips, “Be patient.”

Michael pushes two fingers into Lucifer’s mouth slowly, sliding along his tongue and palate by each finger. And Lucifer twists his tongue and licks his finger inch by inch, circling around his fingers. He sucks them in and out until they’re covered with enough spit and glimpses at Michael while sucking his fingers out with a pop.

Michael chuckles and pulls out his fingers. “You can’t wait any longer?”

“You’re torturing me.” He replies reluctantly.

Michael finally pushes him down on the floor of the elevator, kissing down along the abdominal muscles until the v-curve on Lucifer’s waist. Lucifer splits his legs and lifts his ass up. Michael rubs his ass roughly and swats slightly just enough to make a sound. He pushes his fingers into Lucifer’s mouth once more, then traces down to the shrinking hole and circles around it. Lucifer gasps when he feels the touch downside, squirming down to push the finger into his body.

Michael slides his first finger into Lucifer’s hole slowly, making sure that Lucifer is adapting him gradually so that he won’t be hurt. He pushes it further when Lucifer stops frowning but humming. Michael slides his finger in and out in the warm tight hole until Lucifer’s totally comfortable with that. And then he sinks the second finger in, still gently. He separates his fingers when he slides out of Lucifer to open his hole flexible enough. Lucifer stares at Michael’s patient face, can’t help moaning as he feels his inside wall stretching with Michael’s flirting fingers.

Now Lucifer felt his hip is melting with Michael’s touch inside. He’s getting more and more impatient and yells while forcing down his hips, “Just get your cock into my ass, can you?” He grabs Michael’s arm tightly.

The words hit into Michael’s brain directly and he shimmies his finger further into the writhing human body. “Just a few more minutes. You’re still too tight for my cock.”He smirks as he kisses Lucifer’s wrist.

Lucifer actually hates this (probably not). Even if when they were angels, every time they had sex Michael just flirted him and teased him for a really long time for the impatient angel to bear. And at last Lucifer had to try his best to hold his trembling and weary legs not falling from Michael’s waist to wait the energetic Archangel fucking hard to climax. That always makes the younger angel exhausted and not able to fight for several days.

After sliding two fingers out of his hole, Michael watches the pre-come leaked on the younger brother's stomach as he strokes his own cock to make it covered with enough liquid, listening to the whines rolling off Lucifer. He kisses his nipples again when he eventually holds his cock against Lucifer's ass, pressing and circling on his hip cheek and the touch of his cock makes Lucifer whine harder. Finger tugging Lucifer's balls, Michael forces the head of his cock slowly into his ass, cupping Lucifer's hips tightly. Michael skims his ass to make him relaxed. He didn't push any further until Lucifer eases himself.

 _It’s sucking me off!_ Michael shouts inside his brain, feeling the tightness around the head of his cock, doing his best to control his hips from bucking.

"It's okay if you just thrust in me like you want to," Lucifer grins and glances at his brother, outlining his lips with his tongue, "I'm the Devil." He stares into Michael's eyes with a sense of provoking.

_Fuck hard._

He whispers in silent voice with teasing face, locking Michael’s waist tightly with his legs.

"Shut up," Michael rubs Lucifer’s lips, pushing his cock a bit further. "You're no Devil,” He leans down and gives him a rough kiss, “And no, I'm not going to rape you." He chews the younger brother's bottom lip.

Lucifer smirks, hooking Michael's neck closer and pins him on his lips.

"I love you." Lucifer smiles and hums between gasps. It’s what Michael always wants to see, the smile of his Morning Star.

"Always."Michael forces his cock in and out gently, watching the human body’s reaction closely as he moves, just staring straight into his blue eyes while intruding. It’s the most direct way to communicate as human now. Whether he’s Angel or human, Lucifer’s eyes are still the poison for him. He feels the warmth gasp comes from Lucifer's mouth and he covers it with his own lips, making it melt and turn to moan into his throat. He pushes the whole cock inside gently, and stops, watching Lucifer's twitching cock being left alone, feeling every shrinking inch of the wall around his cock. The incredibly tight and soft and warm wall sticks around it. And Lucifer's reaction changes every time Michael moves a bit. Hell that's gonna make him lose all of his control and rut.

Human bodies are really more physically sensitive than Angels are. Despite that now they have lost the Angel Radio (or mind fucking, you can say), the unpredictable reactions and feelings of each other are interesting alike.

The elder brother arches against the bottom one, shifting his body rhythmically and slowly, and feeling every movement inside Lucifer’s body that’s pushing him close to the edge.

Lucifer grips Michael's hair tightly, feeling the throbbing veins of the shape inside, exhaling heavily while putting his forehead against Michael's. After calming himself in a minute, Lucifer begins to buck his ass up a bit, causing a heavy gasp from both of them.

Lucifer shivers his hip, rolling Michael’s cock within his body, biting his bottom lip strongly nearly to draw some red.

Michael begins to force in strongly and release his lust by each thrust. He clenches Lucifer’s hands above him and pins them on the floor by one hand, watching the trembling body shape underneath, hissing instinctively. Gazing at the mirror of the elevator next to them, he sees clearly the scene that full of the scent of sex in the reflection. The face that exposes his sense of predation, the expression of the younger brother, the echo of fleshes fills the elevator. Pushing Lucifer’s head aside, he forced him to look at the reflection in the mirror, whispering in throaty voice near Lucifer’s ear, “You never trusted me when I said you’re beautiful.”He hits deep inside and Lucifer nearly screams. Looking at how he is fucked by his brother, Lucifer frowns and hums with tightly locked lips, cheeks crimsoned.

“Just relax and shout it out, Luce” never stopping thrusting, he slips his hand from Lucifer’s cheeks to his lips, forcing two fingers into his mouth.

Instead of rumbling longingly, Lucifer whines and groans loudly, feeling the touch of Michael that’s teasing around his tongue again. Watching into the blue eyes in the mirror, Michael flirts with his fingers around Lucifer and makes him drool inevitably. He pushes his cock even harder to let Lucifer beg for climax.

Lucifer grins, “Do you want my ass up?” He shimmies his waist mildly to beg for the little friction of his cock against Michael's stomach since his hands are locked and unable to touch himself (though maybe he can escape).“A little help here?” Darting out his tongue, Lucifer glances at his own cock, trying to attract his attention. And the scene is like heroin to Michael.

“Shh…” Michael pretends to ignore Lucifer’s shrinking cock. He stops for a second, and leans down even closer to kiss or suck Lucifer’s lips strongly, “I like this position,” he muffles in a harsh voice, watches into the blue wet eyes, “Just want to see your drooling face while fucking you,” and he adjusts their position a bit. He begins to force violently again and this time his hits something soft inside. Meanwhile Lucifer rolls his eyes and moans yeah loudly, dipping himself against Michael’s flesh.

Watching his brother’s strange reaction, Michael feels a warm stream rippling in his body and he hits the same position again, “And feel your gasps against my lips.” Michael didn’t lower his speed, striking Lucifer prostate over and over. “And hear your moaning beside my ear.”He cups Lucifer’s cheeks, enforcing him to look into his eyes, “You like that?” Sinking into Lucifer harder and faster, Michael holds the younger brother’s cock and starts stroking with great strength and speed.

A shout turns into a loud whine when Lucifer kisses back and feels dizzy and a familiar paralytic stream surges inside his body. The white and thick liquid splitting out of Lucifer’s cock, Lucifer shivers violently and let himself immerse in the orgasm. Michael has not stopped hitting, and he goes on striking Lucifer’s prostate hard enough to make him keep spraying sperm for about half a minute. The same hot feeling engulfs Michael as well and he dips into the very deep place while finally releasing the sticky liquid inside Lucifer. He muffles near Lucifer’s face, letting the throbbing feeling rippling inside him.

Both of them exhale heavily while Michael is still inside of Lucifer. Their sweated chests press against each other’s body smoothly and both of them are still half hard. Feeling the orgasm fading, Michael slacks Lucifer’s locked wrists and caresses his swelled bottom lip, giving him a soft kiss. His hand is still rubbing Lucifer’s half hard cock, daubing the white liquid around the tip and it makes Lucifer jerk once more. Lucifer has not loosened his legs around Michael’s waist. He licks Michael’s tongue, fondling his black hair, keeping the close position for ten minutes.

The inner wall of Lucifer became warmer than before and both of them seemed to have enough energy, though it is way less now since they were not Angels. Michael starts to wrap Lucifer’s lips with his own, kneading his nipples again, easing apart from Lucifer’s hole. He traces down at the half hard cock, strokes and spins it for a moment, and wraps the whole dick to the root, compensating the uncared cock by sucking it in and out. The thickness around the cock dissolves within Michael’s mouth. And Lucifer jerks his hip up into his throat, gasping, feeling the flexible tongue of Michael teasing around his cock. The elder one moves along the downside of his cock, experiencing the dick turning hard one more time. The rough tongue that slips along the tip, the smooth soft lips that sticks round the arousal and the teeth that occasionally touch his column on purpose make Lucifer lightheaded again. He holds Michael’s hair, pushing him deep.

And Michael glances at the younger brother, staring at his azure eyes with satisfaction. He loves how Lucifer wants him so much and what makes him go crazy. And the teasing eyes of his big brother make him shudder slightly. He lets go Lucifer’s cock with a pop, darting out his tongue to lick from the bottom to the tip, fingers playing his balls. His eyes wandering around the crimsoned arousal, Michael pecks the head of his dick with slight kisses, mildly and constantly licking the small aperture that is secreting transparent liquid. Circling around the head, he tastes the slightly bitter flavor again. He exhales hard against the arousal and prepares to wrap it one more time. But the throbbing cock jerks violently and escapes from Michael’s lips. The elder one seizes it, looking up to the reddish cheeks and rumbles, “Calm down.”

And Lucifer throws his head off, whining hard, straightening his back. But Michael leaves it again. He scrambles upon Lucifer, preparing to lock his wrists once more.

But Lucifer eventually lifts his body up a bit, staring with slightly closed eyes at the confused upper brother, “That’s not fair,” he grabs Michael’s arm and pushes down the puzzled brother, crawling on him. “You are always the only one who controls.” He sits on him, leaning down to get closer with Michael’s surprised face and grabs his hair and kissing his lips roughly.

Michael chuckles and kisses back him the same, “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy.” He wanders his hands along Lucifer’s waist, forcing him closer.

“Sometimes we should just try something new.” Lucifer smirks, adjusting his head to another side and sucking his lips with a bite on purpose. He rolls his body hard for the friction between Michael’s body and his cock, twisting his hips on Michael’s arousal. Michael tangles his tongue with the sudden intrusion in his mouth, smiling uncontrollably for the initiative longing action. He feels the hard wet column against his stomach and he hisses, dick shuddering up.

“You wanna ride on my cock?” Michael jerks his hips against Lucifer, flapping his ass hard. And Lucifer twists his hips even harder, moaning and drooling. He gazes the dominant eyes of Michael full of want and sits up. He is not going to be so patient like Michael that tortures him with teasing hands and tongue and words.

This time, instead of interrupting, Michael just contents him, gazing up at every movement Lucifer makes, the action to get satisfied. Admiring the stout body lying under him, Lucifer caresses along from the Adam’s apple to the V-curve on his hip. And Michael just enjoys watching how the face of Lucifer changes when he touches his body. The younger brother darts his tongue out, smirking and licking his bottom tip while Michael is swatting his ass.

After stroking Michael’s hard cock for three times, Lucifer adjusts the position and aims it at his ass, forcing it in slowly as he frowns and gasps while looking at the smirking brother. He sits on it just one time, eating it whole and feeling the swelling shape inside. Watching at each other’s hungry sight, they keep still for a moment until the inner wall of Lucifer relaxes. And Lucifer begins to slowly riding it, going up and down with Michael’s hands on his ass to help support the weight. Lucifer moans mixed with panting and mumbling, yet Michael just silently whines and listens to the small pieces of lubricious words of Lucifer, holding back his voices harsh, watching the Lucifer’s sluttish face as he rides.

The blonde groans, almost screams as he bucks and rotates his hips, making Michael’s cock fill up every space in him. Michael watches his brother’s swaying cock as Lucifer swats down once more. The liquid leaks and sticks on his belly as Michael’s column shivers inside Lucifer violently. And Michael gazes at his younger brother’s face with a throaty moan. Lucifer pauses for a moment. He let Michael’s fingers fumble along his pouting lips and Adam’s apple, glancing down at his wanting eyes.

Adjusting angle, Lucifer aims his brother’s cock at the soft place inside, rubbing slowly around it. He feels the warm feeling surging from the downside and he moans loudly than enough and makes his face more tempting to drive the elder brother insane. Michael lifts up his waist, hitting the same position with a sense of predating. The whole elevator is full of the echo of groans and of hitting bodies. And they will never be sinful again, because they have rights to have desire now, as humans. Recognizing the familiar hot stream growing inside him, Lucifer rides even harder, losing rhythm. He hums out Michael’s name, without stopping riding and rolling his body. He reaches his swing cock with hunger and prepares to stroke it until he comes. But Michael stops Lucifer’s hand.

“Just let me help.” He grabs the top of his column and skims the leaking tip with his thumb. Lucifer almost shouts out as the feeling sends to his brain. And he jerks on him violently, letting Michael’s cock hit the prostate hard. Michael strokes his cock faster, not flirting him like before.

“You wanna come?” Michael bucks his hips against Lucifer’s prostate. He felt the same hot stream building in his body as well and hums in a low voice. Lucifer didn’t answer, and he don’t need to. All the meanings have been revealed through the fragment words. And Michael knows that, even though without the Angel Radio. He caresses the younger brother’s crimsoned cheek, staring with all the gentleness and love that only Lucifer can feels, and stroking hard.

“I love you, Luce” Lucifer never stops rolling his body and he suddenly shrinks as he heard that. He shouts out the same sentence between groans, arching his back violently. The hands clenching Lucifer’s cock shimmies as the white liquid sprays out. Whining louder, Lucifer opens his mouth and mumbles Michael’s name. The liquid on Michael’s chest flows with his breath. And Michael arches his hips again when he sees this beautiful scene. Feeling the warm stream inside his hole, Lucifer didn’t loosen his rhythm, shooting more on Michael’s chest. The echo of their groans fills up the elevator. Lucifer didn’t stop squirming on Michael until both of them finished shooting. Exhaling hard, they lean down together, steadying their breath and whispering.

Actually, not until they tried to open the door of the elevator did they found the door was really easy to open. It was already 3 a.m. when they finally got home and had a shower together.

“Micha. Tell me we are going to leave this place tomorrow.” Lucifer says, leaning on Michael’s chest in the tub.

“You didn’t enjoy back then?” Michael smirks and pinches Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer glances at him silently, then splashes the water on Michael’s face. “Shut up.”

“Alright alright,” Michael apologized, rubbing the shivering brother’s blonde hair, just like what Michael did a long, long time ago, when Lucifer fells down as he first learnt to fly.

“We will leave for wherever you want tomorrow.” Michael flaps Lucifer’s head. “After all,” he pauses for a moment and starts humming the Anthem of the Angels they used to love, “You are the only place I’ve ever called my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for delaying this work until now... And I'm not an English native speaker so please forgive my errors. :3 It is my first time to write an Explicit fiction, but hope you enjoyed! (\\\'w'\\\\)


End file.
